headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael
Variations include Mike. Characters * Michael Ashen - A young boy from Dead Silence. * Michael Currie - Protagonist from The Lives of the Mayfair Witches. * Michael Cyphers - Character from the Halloween comic book special. * Michael Hackett Todd - An iteration of Jeb Hawkes from the original Dark Shadows. * Michael Myers - Masked serial killer from the Halloween franchise. * Michael Radcliffe - A minor character referenced in The Invisible Man Returns. * Michael Sloane - Detective character from Dean Koontz's Frankenstein. * Mike Garris - County sheriff and Jason Voorhees victim from Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. * Mike Parker - A child genius from Eight Legged Freaks. * Mike Williams - A character from The Blair Witch Project. * Mikey Bellefleur - A minor character from True Blood. Actors * Michael Bauer - Played an I.A. Investigator on Kindred: The Embraced. * Michael Berryman - Actor from The Hills Have Eyes and The Devil's Rejects. * Michael C. Williams - Played a version of himself in The Blair Witch Project. * Michael Carter - Actor from An American Werewolf in London and The Keep. * Michael Chiklis - Played Dell Toledo on American Horror Story: Freak Show. * Michael Coles - Played inspector Murray in Dracula A.D. 1972 and The Satanic Rites of Dracula. * Michael Cudlitz - Played Abraham Ford on The Walking Dead. * Michael Currie - Actor from Dark Shadows and Halloween III: Season of the Witch. * Michael Gough - Actor from Horror of Dracula and Sleepy Hollow. * Michael Fairman - Actor from Dead Silence. * Michael J. Fox - Actor from Teen Wolf and The Frighteners. * Michael J. Pollard - Actor from House of 1000 Corpses. * Michael Kenworthy - Played Jesse Wilson in Return of the Living Dead Part II. * Michael Kirst - Played Deputy Fykes in Sisterhood of the Shewolf. * Michael Latimer - Played Doctor Bradley in "The Thirteenth Reunion" episode of Hammer House of Horror. * Michael Macready - Actor and producer on Count Yorga, Vampire and The Return of Count Yorga. * Michael Madsen - Played Preston Lennox in Species and Species II. * Michael Mantell - Played Oliver Simon in the pilot episode of Angel. * Michael McDonald - Actor from the Leprechaun and Carnosaur series. * Michael McMillian - Played Steve Newlin on True Blood. * Michael Pataki - Played Doctor Hoffman in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. * Michael Raymond-James - Played Rene Lenier on True Blood. * Michael Ripper - Played various bit roles in several Hammer Horror films. * Michael Rooker - Actor from The Dark Half, Slither and The Bone Collector. * Michael T. Weiss - Played Richard Adams in Howling IV: The Original Nightmare and Joe Haskell in the Dark Shadows revival series. * Michael W. Green - Actor from Halloween III: Season of the Witch. * Michael Stroka - Actor from the original Dark Shadows. * Mike Bellesfield - Actor from The Devil's Rejects. * Mike Sullivan - Actor from Piranha. * Michael V. Gazzo - Played Chief Clark in Alligator. * Michael Zand - Played Ra Amin Ka in the "Mummy, Daddy" episode of Amazing Stories. * Mike Butters - Played Paul Leahy in the Saw film series. * Mike Velarde - Composer on Horror of the Blood Monsters. Production Crew * Michael Alan Garris - Creator of Masters of Horror and Fear Itself. * Michael Alan Nelson - Comic book writer. * Michael Avery - Executive producer on Re-Animator and From Beyond. * Michael Bay - Producer responsible for rebooting the Friday the 13th and Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchises. * Michael Bockman - Editor and co-writer on The Possession of Nurse Sherri. * Michael Carreras - Producer for Hammer Film Productions. * Michael Cristofer - Screenwriter on The Witches of Eastwick. * Michael D. Weiss - Screenwriter on Crocodile. * Michael E. Uslan - Producer on the Swamp Thing film and television franchise. * Michael Finnell - Producer of The Howling and Gremlins. * Michael Gershman - Cinematographer on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series. * Michael Harrpster - Screenwriter on the original Alone in the Dark. * Michael Joseph - Publisher of The Midwich Cuckoos. * Michael Katleman - Producer on Eastwick. * Michael L. Meltzer - Producer on Dead Heat. * Michael Lange - Director on Freddy's Nightmares, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * Michael Lehmann - Director on episodes of True Blood. * Michael Lynne - Executive producer of the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Michael Monello - Producer on The Blair Witch Project. * Michael N. Knue - Editor on House, Night of the Creeps and Dead Silence. * Michael Ostrowski - Teleplay writer on Being Human. * Michael Palmer - Screenwriter on Carnosaur 2. * Michael Prupas - Producer on the North American version of Being Human. * Michael Robison - Director and editor on episodes of Poltergeist: The Legacy. * Michael Roesch - Producer of House of the Dead, BloodRayne and Brotherhood of Blood. * Michael S. Phillips - Executive producer on Mimic. * Michael Sadowski - Writer and story editor on episodes of Forever Knight and Poltergeist: The Legacy. * Michael Schweitzer - Editor on The Toxic Avenger Part II, Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies and Tales from the Crypt: Ritual. * Michael Spence - Editor on Silent Night, Deadly Night. * Michael Wadleigh - Director, co-writer and co-producer on Wolfen. * Michael Wallach - Writer on the 2012 "found footage" movie, The Bay. * Mike Drake: Producer on the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Mike Elliott - Producer on A Bucket of Blood, The Devil's Rejects and Halloween II. * Mike Francis - Editor for Chaos Comics. * Mike Ploog - Comic book artist. * Mike Richardson - Publisher of Dark Horse Comics. * Mike Shields - Composer from Ginger Snaps.